


Penchant

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Smirking to himself, Daishou memorizes the address and time of the party without bothering to pick the filthy piece of paper up off the ground. While the professor drones on about this and that, Daishou daydreams about the endless possibilities for the party. Only an omega lacking self-preservation would knowingly put himself in the kind of situation he intends to prance right into.What can he say? Daishou has always had a penchant for getting himself into sticky situations."





	Penchant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



> Ahhh!!! Thank you @Foxyena for supporting me!! I was nervous about this at first but I'm happy with the finished product!! I'm happy you are too!! <3

Daishou is on his way to class when he spots the neon, pink flyer on the ground, a large boot print smudging a few of the words but the overall message hasn't been obscured. There's a frat party tonight off campus; meaning there'll be loads of alcohol, drugs, and sex. It's not the kind of environment for an omega who is two days away from their heat which is, in his opinion, the worst time for him. His actual heat isn't that bad. He's out of it for the most part and can never remember much of anything.   
  
Leading up to his heat, though, is a different story. During that time, Daishou's hormones are raging, affecting everything from his sexual function to his mood. Masturbating can only do so much. At least during his heat, he's too mentally absent to register how useless his fingers and toys are so he doesn't have to suffer like he is now.   
  
But a party would offer him the perfect opportunity to scratch this metaphorical itch, soothe his hormones, at least until his heat starts. Even a day or two of reprieve is better than nothing.   
  
Smirking to himself, Daishou memorizes the address and time of the party without bothering to pick the filthy piece of paper up off the ground. While the professor drones on about this and that, Daishou daydreams about the endless possibilities for the party. Only an omega lacking self-preservation would knowingly put himself in the kind of situation he intends to prance right into.   
  
What can he say? Daishou has always had a penchant for getting himself into sticky situations.   
  
Later on at his apartment, following a long day of classes, Daishou gets ready for the party. He's sure not to mention it to his roommate or any of his friends knowing they'll try to either prevent him from going or tag along. He wants neither of those things to happen. This is something that he'll need to do on his own; he can't have people killing his vibe.   
  
The main goal for tonight is to find someone, preferably an alpha, who'll show him a good time. But most importantly, Daishou is interested in someone who knows how to play the game. As much as he's dying for a good fuck, it isn't the only thing he's craving.   
  
Giving himself an overlook in the mirror, Daishou pulls a face at the dark jeans he's wearing. The jeans are nice enough and they fit well but they don't really do it for him. He's trying to seduce someone and he figures he'd do a better job if he was showing more skin.   
  
Besides, it's always so much fun giving people a peek at something they'll never have. Watching the determination slowly fade and be replaced by disappointment after he rejects them is almost as good as an orgasm. What's even better is when the person he chooses for the night flashes the competition a smug grin as they walk off with their prize in tow. The imagery alone has Daishou's insides clenching excitedly.   
  
The sooner he gets fucked the better.   
  
Daishou decides on a black mini-skirt that exposes a vast majority of his pale thighs and legs. The skirt has slits on either side that are laced up with a black string. All it'll take is a wandering pair of hands to unravel the ties and fully expose him. And, that's exactly what he's hoping for. The rest of his outfit doesn't get as much consideration. A simple black cami, a jean jacket, and combat boots complete the ensemble.   
  
Briefly, he contemplates wearing a patch to mask his scent. With him being so close to his heat, any alpha in a five-mile radius is going to know that he's aching for a knot. Daishou isn't interested in being jumped by just anyone. Then again, not wearing his scent blocker is sure to raise the stakes, make things far more interesting.   
  
In the end, Daishou wears the scent patch with the intention of taking it off later on. It can never hurt to have a trump card.   
  
The party is well underway by the time Daishou arrives. Empty beer cans, destroyed lawn decorations, and a blowup doll is scattered on the front lawn. On the porch, there's people dancing on one another or engaged in conversation. Walking up the short steps, Daishou crinkles his nose at the various smells he picks up. Inwardly, he's smiling because he knows that if he were to remove his patch, his smell would more than likely overpower everything else, drawing everyone's attention to him.   
  
But he'll behave for now.   
  
There's a rule that everyone who walks through the front door has to take a shot. Accepting alcohol from some random fuck isn't really smart but Daishou chugs the liquor down anyway. He's already made the reckless decision of coming to the party. Why end his poor decision making there?   
  
Scanning the crowded den, Daishou searches the room for a suitable candidate. There's an alpha leaning against the far wall with his hands shoved in his pockets. Their gazes lock. Daishou smiles invitingly but he doesn't make a move to approach the man. Instead, he finds a free wall and leans against it. Nodding his head to the loud music, Daishou patiently waits for the alpha to approach him. As good as he looks tonight there's no reason why he has to make the effort to approach anyone first. Eventually, the alpha seems to get bored with their eye sex and finally makes his move.   
  
The first thing Daishou notes about the guy is his height. Daishou is taller than the average omega. There are alphas that he's towered over in the past but this guy is significantly taller than Daishou. It'll be nice to have someone look down on him for a change. Other than his height, the alpha is cute with a nice voice. The alpha whispers in Daishou's ear about all the things he wants to do to him, and Daishou is liking the sound of it but there's something missing.   
  
Daishou is thinking of suggesting that they go somewhere quiet when he feels eyes on him. All night, he's felt eyes on him from every corner of the room seeing that his skirt doesn't leave much to the imagination. But this is different. Somehow, this person is making their presence known in such a crowded room. That alone is worthy of recognition.   
  
Drowning out the guy in his ear, Daishou discreetly lifts his gaze, scanning the room. Across from him on the opposite side of the room, he notices an alpha peering at him over the rim of a red cup. Although the cup is covering the alpha's mouth, Daishou knows that the alpha is grinning; there's mischief in those brown eyes.   
  
Daishou pulls his gaze away, not wanting to seem as interested as he is. He tunes back into what 'whathisface' is saying. Daishou has forgotten the guy's name already. Doesn't even remember if they exchanged names, to begin with. The conversation no longer interests him, and neither does the alpha. So, he turns his sights back to the other alpha.   
  
Undercuts are always nice when they're done right. This alpha's - Daishou is going to call him candidate number two for now - undercut was definitely done right. His blond hair is just the right tint, and length. Blond enough to be daring but not too extreme and long enough to pull on but short enough to fit the style. Candidate number two is easy on the eyes. Daishou will even go so far as to say that he's handsome. Not as tall as Daishou would like but he's tall enough. Someone next to the alpha says something causing him to laugh, the red cup lowering, finally revealing the rest of his face.   
  
Daishou catches a flash of silver. A tongue ring, maybe?   
  
Intrigued, Daishou continues to watch his second candidate as the alpha chats with who he assumes is a friend. That smile of his is addicting. Daishou catches his own lips quirking but he stops himself. By this point, Daishou's first candidate has caught the hint and stormed off. Daishou doesn't spare the guy an afterthought. Mr. Undercut has just been promoted. Too bad the alpha doesn't seem to notice how lucky he is.   
  
Eventually, the alpha downs whatever is in his cup, grins at Daishou one last time, and then he pushes himself off the wall. Daishou sucks his teeth when the alpha doesn't head in his direction but instead walks into the kitchen.   
  
There's no way in hell that Daishou is going to follow the guy. It's supposed to work the other way around. His ass is practically hanging out of his skirt so why on earth would he have to chase anyone?   
  
Minutes tick by painfully slow. Daishou contemplates venturing outside to see if there's anyone worth his consideration. But the thing is, he's wasted enough time. He didn't come here to party with these low lives; he came here to get fucked by one of them.   
  
Swallowing his pride, Daishou walks to the kitchen. His target is wearing a yellow basketball jersey making it easier for Daishou to spot him. The lighting in the kitchen is way better than it was in the den though it still sucks. At least Daishou can finally see the tattooed sleeves on the alpha's arms.   
  
Undercut, piercings, and tattoos - the guy's a poster boy for deviancy.   
  
Daishou walks to the kitchen island where the countertop is covered with bottles of alcohol and red cups. Across from him, the alpha is leaning against the counter, his back facing the hanging wooden cabinets. He's looking at Daishou again, the same grin from before still present.    
  
"You got fucking balls," the alpha says to him, a wide grin on his face, "Coming out here, dressed like that."   
  
Daishou had assumed that they would continue to pretend to ignore one another. He has to admit that he's delighted that he was wrong. Walking around the island, he stands in front of the alpha, smiling coyly.   
  
"I couldn't pass up a party like this, now could I?"   
  
The alpha snorts. "You're not here for the party," he says, shaking his head.   
  
Turning around, Daishou moves a few of the bottles out of the way, and then he sits up on the island, careful not to reveal his lack of underwear so soon. Facing the alpha again, he crosses his legs demurely.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."   
  
"Terushima."   
  
"No first name?"   
  
Terushima smiles; he's always fucking smiling. "You'll have to earn that," he says.   
  
Daishou shrugs. "Seems fair." Inwardly, he's fuming at not getting what he wants but to display that would be unwise. "What makes you think I didn't come here for the party? Why else would I be here?"   
  
"This is your hunting ground," Terushima says, gesturing with his hands, "You didn't come here to party you came here to hunt."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"Yep!"   
  
Humming to himself, Daishou leans back, settling his open palms on the counter to prop himself up. The new position shows off his long, smooth legs and supple thighs. He catches a glimpse of lust in Terushima's eyes but the look is long gone by the time Daishou blinks. Still, it's more than enough to let Daishou know that the attraction is mutual.   
  
"You seem to have me all figured out." Daishou swings his feet back and forth, mindful of how the movement hikes his skirt higher and higher with every swing. "A little unfair of you to judge a person when you don't even know their name."   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"It's not going to be that easy."   
  
Terushima chuckles, "Okay, guess I'll just call you whatever I want."   
  
"That's fine with me." It really is fine with him. Daishou doesn't care what the alpha calls him so long as he fucks him good. "Got anything in mind?"   
  
"We'll see how this plays out."   
  
"What?"   
  
With his free hand, Terushima gestures between them. "I haven't decided how I feel about you, yet." He takes a sip from his cup.   
  
Daishou raises a fine brown. "Is that right?" he asks, genuinely curious.   
  
Nodding his head, Terushima lowers his cup, his eyes never leaving Daishou's face. "Yeah, I'm not quite sold on you," he says dismissively.   
  
A comment like that might have riled up the next person but all it does is increase Daishou's interest in Terushima. Obviously, Terushima knows how to play the game. It's obvious that he wants Daishou just as badly as Daishou wants him. Just like it's also obvious that Terushima finds this exchange between them almost as gratifying as sex would be. Daishou has to mask his excitement. Finally, there's someone who enjoys this game almost as much as him.    
  
"Guess I'll just have to try harder." Daishou slowly spreads his legs, taking delight in how the alpha eye's zone in. "I can't let my prey slip away, after all."   
  
Terushima curses under his breath, "Holy shit." He licks his lips, silver ball peeking out. "You're insane!" he laughs.   
  
If anyone happens to walk by and glance in Daishou's direction they'd be met with one hell of a sight. The omega's small cock lays limply on top his balls and his hole is glistening with slick. It's taking everything for Daishou to not beg Terushima to fuck him right there in front of everyone. His patience is growing thinner by the second.   
  
"Still not sure about me?" Daishou asks.   
  
"I'll admit, you're far more intriguing than my other option."   
  
"And who might that be?"   
  
There's a female omega who's also in the kitchen. She's standing at the far end, closer to the archway that leads to the dining room; well now it's the makeshift smoking area. Daishou doesn't see anything remotely interesting about her. Then again, he's biased.   
  
Daishou faces Terushima again, his legs widening. "She seems nice but we both know you're not really into that."   
  
"You think I'm into your type?"   
  
"My type?"   
  
"You're a tease."   
  
While that may be true in most cases, it doesn't apply now. A tease simply prefers the game whereas Daishou wants everything.   
  
Quickly, Daishou glances down and then back up at Terushima. "Does this look like I'm teasing?" his voice drops, losing its teasing lilt, taking on a more suggestive tone. "What about you? You've been watching me all night but now that I'm here you're playing coy."   
  
Setting his cup down, Terushima closes the short distance between them, standing between Daishou's parted legs. Lightly dragging his nails down the omega's thighs, the alpha leans in. "Like I said," he whispers slowly, making sure Daishou catches every syllable, "I'm not quite sold on you. Yeah, you're hot and the skirt's a nice touch but." He shrugs. "There are so many other options..."   
  
"You think you're my only option?"   
  
"You're flashing your goods at every alpha in here?" Terushima fake pouts. "And here I thought I was special."   
  
Daishou snorts. "Far from it." Scooting off the counter slightly, he squeezes his thighs around Terushima's hips, locking the alpha into place. The other party goers might as well not even be there. "I'm offering you an opportunity most will never have the pleasure of experiencing. You should feel lucky."   
  
"You do understand how this dynamic works, yes?" As Terushima talks, his fingers play with the ties on the sides of Daishou's skirt. "I'm an alpha, sweetie. And you're a cute little omega. Play your part and beg for my knot. Maybe I'll be nice enough to give it to you."   
  
In the bedroom, Daishou has no qualms with begging, he doesn't mind the power play, and he's even open to a little humiliation. However, before they get to that point, he has to have total control. If Terushima expects him to beg, he has another thing coming.   
  
"You'll be the one begging," Daishou promises Terushima, "I'll even go so far as to make a prediction. Five minutes from now we'll be upstairs and you'll be giving me exactly what I came to this shitty party for."   
  
Throwing his head back, Terushima laughs. His eyes are clench shut and his entire body is shaking with the intensity of his laughter. The alpha even catches the attention of a few people nearby. Daishou wears the same smug smirk he's been wearing all night. When Terushima's laughter begins to die down, Daishou waits until the alpha's eyes are open and focused on him.   
  
Then, Daishou reaches behind his neck, slowly removing his translucent scent patch. Terushima's eyes widen and a wide grin spreads across Daishou's face. The moment the scent is released, the atmosphere changes.   
  
"Fuck," Terushima grunts, his head dropping as the omega's scent fills his nostrils. Shaking his head, a hoarse chuckle escapes him, "You cunning little shit."   
  
Daishou can't help himself. He giggles. "I always get what I want." he boasts.   
  
Terushima lifts his head, his brown eyes have darkened significantly. "Playtime's over," he growls.   
  
Wagging his finger in front of the alpha, Daishou tsks. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you beg for it." He glances over to the kitchen's entryway. "Better make it quick. New candidates are filling in fast!"   
  
"We don't have to go anywhere. I can fuck you right here on this counter."   
  
"You could but you won't."   
  
Terushima looks as if he wants to argue more but there are two other alphas closing in. Either he makes a move or they will. "Fuck off!" he snarls at the other alphas, his voice echoing throughout the kitchen, causing other omegas nearby to whimper quietly at the sheer dominance in the alpha's voice. Terushima looks to Daishou again. "Please, let me take you upstairs and fuck you cross-eyed," he begs.   
  
"I'm sure you can do better than that." Terushima growls again and Daishou bites back a moan. "But I am willing to make an exception for now."   
  
Without another second to waste, Terushima grabs Daishou by the arm, pulling him off the counter and onto his shoulder. He's considerate enough to pull the omega's skirt down in the back. Daishou figures it has more to do with the alpha's possessive nature rather than his genuine care for Daishou's modesty.   
  
Terushima makes his way through the crowd of people, shoving anyone who gets in his way and snarling at anyone who tries to step up to him. Daishou smiles through it all. Climbing the stairs doesn't take as much difficulty as one would imagine seeing that Daishou is tall and lanky. But Terushima gets him up the stairs with no problem. Another surprise is that they easily find a vacant room.   
  
Daishou figures this is his lucky night.   
  
"No more talking," Terushima commands once the door to the room is closed. He deposits Daishou on the carpet, forcing him to his knees, "Let's use that mouth of yours for something else."   
  
Now Terushima is talking Daishou's language.   
  
Daishou gazes up at Terushima through hooded eyes while the alpha unbuckles his jeans. When Terushima's jeans are pooled around his ankles, and the hem of his jersey is tucked under his chin, the alpha digs his fingers into Daishou's short, black hair, yanking the omega's head back with one hand and guiding his cock to his lips with the other.   
  
Daishou hums at the feeling of his lips being stretched to their limit around the alpha's thick cock, his eyes bulging slightly. He tries to lick up the shaft to actually taste it, but his tongue is weighed down, granting easier access to his throat. Terushima presses forward, brushing Daishou's tonsils slightly but pulling out before the omega can gag or worse. Terushima does it again and again until tears roll down Daishou's crimson cheeks. Terushima tugs at Daishou's hair, the omega's scalp burning, and fucks his throat, only letting up when Daishou's nose bumps against his lower abs.   
  
Slowly the alpha pulls out, a string of saliva connecting them from the head of Terushima's cock to Daishou's reddened and swollen lips.   
  
"I knew you'd be good at that," Terushima says, groaning quietly when the saliva drips down Daishou's chin.   
  
Ignoring the comment, Daishou cups Terushima balls, rolling them in his hand, and leaning forward to suck the head of the alpha's cock. As he suspected, Terushima enjoys having his balls teased. He gets more of a reaction out of the alpha when he does that. Taking the alpha deeper, he squeezes his balls tighter.   
  
"Fuck!" Terushima groans, his eyes closing briefly. Snapping them open, he tugs at Daishou hair. "You wanted my knot, right? Come here, I'm going to give it to you."   
  
Later, Daishou will probably cringe at how eagerly he jumps at the chance to have Terushima's knot. But right now he doesn't give a damn. Quickly, Terushima helps the omega out of his jacket, carelessly tossing it to the side. There's a bed in the room yet Terushima sits on the floor next to Daishou. Not bothering with his skirt or top, Daishou's presses on Terushima's shoulder urging the alpha to lie on his back. 

Daishou's eyes are already glazed over when he straddles the alpha, their combined scents in the small room clouding his mind. Terushima doesn't give Daishou time to adjust to his size knowing full well that Daishou doesn't need it. Besides, they're both past the teasing phase. Terushima doesn't even try to muffle Daishou's screams or monitor his own groans. Daishou's thighs are wet with slick. Every time their thighs meet a loud, obscene sound fills the room.

"Knot," Daishou mutters, his walls convulsing around the alpha's cock in anticipation, "Knot," he moans louder this time. His erect cock red and leaking. "Alpha, knot…"   
  
"Not yet," Terushima grunts, his nails digging into the skin of Daishou's pale ass.   
  
Sobbing quietly, Daishou bites his lips hard enough to draw blood, the bitter taste filling his mouth. As fulfilling as Terushima's cock is, and as amazing as it feels to have his hole stretched and abused, it isn't enough; it'll never be enough.   
  
"Don't cry, baby," Terushima tells Daishou, "I'm close. So fucking close…"   
  
When Terushima is close enough, he adjusts their position so that they're both lying on their side. One hand is wrapped around Daishou pretty neck and the other is fisting the omega's cock. Terushima continues fucking Daishou like that even as his knot begins to form. It doesn't take long before Daishou is coming all over Terushima's hand.   
  
Daishou doesn't even recognize the sound of his own voice. The alpha's knot catches, filling the omega's well-used passage with his seed. Terushima's teeth graze Daishou's scent glands on the back of his neck, his tongue slipping out to lap at the tender flesh. Grinding his hips, Daishou greedily milks the alpha for every last drop.    
  
"Well," Terushima starts, his breathing heavy, "this is my least favorite part."   
  
"Mine too," Daishou admits. He turns his head slightly to peer over his shoulder at the alpha. "How long before I can make my exit?"   
  
"Hard to say. Though, what makes you think we're done?"   
  
Sure enough, half an hour later, Daishou is walking out of the house on wobbly legs, Terushima right beside him. The omega's knees are stinging from carpet burn, a mix of slick and semen rolling down his legs. His damp hair is sticking to his flustered face and his skirt is twisted. He looks absolutely ridiculous but the promise of more dick has him completely unbothered by the numerous stares he's currently getting.   
  
Outside, Terushima walks them down the row of cars that are parallel parked in front of the houses in the neighborhood. They stop beside a black sedan, Terushima pats his pockets for his keys as he walks to the driver's side.   
  
"What's your name?" he asks Daishou.   
  
"Daishou." He figures the alpha has at least earned his surname. "Where are we going?"   
  
"My place. That's cool with you?"   
  
Nodding his head, Daishou gets in the car. "The night is still young, after all." He smirks.   
  
Terushima grins. "Damn right it is!"

* * *

Terushima lives alone in a decent enough apartment that's far neater than Daishou would have imagined. Then again, he's never thought about where Terushima lays his head every night. He doesn't know how old the alpha is or if he attends the same university as him. Terushima could be a serial killer for all Daishou knows. None of that has ever crossed his mind before, and he stops himself from thinking about that now.

The reason why he's always been able to walk away from one night stands so easily is that he doesn't get invested. Daishou will like to keep it that way, too. Terushima seems to be on the same page as him. Daishou wants a good, emotionless fuck and so does Terushima. He greatly appreciates the silent understanding between them. In the past, he hasn't been as fortunate with his conquests. Everyone catches feelings sooner or later. The faster he cuts them off, the better for them both.   
  
They end up fucking again, this time on the couch. Daishou thinks most of Terushima's semen has leaked out of him on the ride there. (Luckily the car has leather seats.) So, he's hungry for more. Without it, he feels so empty on the inside which is saying something seeing that once again Terushima is ball's deep inside of him.   
  
This time isn't as rushed as the first time yet there's still a sense of desperation in their movements. Terushima has both hands wrapped around Daishou's neck as he fucks the omega from behind. The alpha is growling and grunting loudly, his thrusts hard and animalistic. Daishou is so blissed out that his moans are trapped in his throat. All he can do is cry, the tears rolling down his face silently.   
  
"I think I wanna' keep you." Terushima bites Daishou left earlobe. "Tie you up to my bed and use you when I need a good fuck."   
  
Daishou loves the idea of being used only as a means of release. To be fucked into incoherency and then tucked away until it's time for his hole to be used again. No conversation, no strings attached, just endless pleasure. The very thought of it has him coming hard on the sofa, his body trembling.   
  
Terushima laughs. "You got off from the idea of being my personal cum dump, hm?" He rewards the omega with a hard slap on the ass.   
  
Daishou's ass is numb by this point, he barely registers the slap. Spent, he stays still like a good, obedient omega while the alpha gets his fill. More than once Terushima comes close to piercing Daishou's scent glands with his fangs. The close call is thrilling; it's an addiction Daishou can't shake. One day his risky behavior and impulsiveness are going to land him in a world of trouble, and just like everything else, Daishou is going to face it with a smile.   
  
For a second time that night, Terushima knots Daishou. This time Daishou is on his back with Terushima looming over him. The alpha presses the knot as far as it can go and beyond that. Daishou swears he can feel it in his stomach.   
  
"You're actually more tolerable when you're quiet," Terushima says, their bodies still connected, "I'm seriously contemplating making you my sex toy."   
  
Daishou doesn't have the energy to think of a sly retort. It amazes him that Terushima has any energy at all. "We've both served our purpose for one another, don't you think?"   
  
Terushima rests his head on his raised hand so that he can see the omega better. "I don't know." The alpha idly trails his fingers down Daishou's hip. "There's still a lot more I wanna do to you."   
  
It crosses Daishou's mind to mention his heat. Typically it lasts for three days and three nights. That much time would give Terushima the perfect opportunity to indulge in everything Daishou has to offer, maybe he'll even uncover kinks that the omega never knew he possessed. Since Daishou rarely fucks the same person twice, he's never had the chance to explore his sexuality.   
  
But now…   
  
No. No, Daishou is getting too ahead of himself. Terushima is just drunk on multiple orgasms. Once the euphoria fades, the alpha will be ready to discard Daishou. Not that his feelings will be hurt by it or anything, he just prefers not to waste his time on silly fantasies.   
  
"Like you said," Daishou flashes a sleepy smile, "the night is still young."   
  
"You can barely keep your eyes open. It's no fun if you're unresponsive."   
  
"Some people are into that sorta thing."   
  
"Not me!"   
  
"Are you sure about that? Your tattoos and hairstyle suggest otherwise," he chuckles quietly.   
  
Terushima smiles despite himself. "Who's the idiot who willingly came home with a possible psychopath?"   
  
"Hard to turn down a good fuck even if my life is at stake."   
  
"You're fucking insane!"   
  
"I've been told that before."   
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you make the ugliest face when you come?"   
  
Daishou cuts his eyes at the alpha. "You're one to talk. Thank goodness I didn't have to see your face for most of it."   
  
Laughing, Terushima brushes a stray strand of hair away from Daishou's face. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Your ugly orgasm face is kinda cute."   
  
"What in the fuck does that even mean?   
  
"You're cute," Terushima explains. "But when you come you're kinda' ugly but not that ugly."   
  
Daishou blinks. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard." And it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to him. How disgusting.   
  
Terushima's knot finally goes down, their closeness no longer necessary. Yet, the alpha doesn't make a move to get up. His fingers are still caressing Daishou's hip and he's still looking down at him with that stupid smile on his face. Daishou can't stand it. He makes the first move.   
  
"I should get going," Daishou says.   
  
Sitting up, Terushima eases out of the omega, both of them grimacing at the sound the action makes. "Dude, you're clearly wrecked. Stay here until morning. Don't worry,  I'm not gonna make you breakfast or anything. You can slip out whenever, no biggie."   
  
Daishou only agrees to stay because Terushima is right; he is wrecked. And knowing that he won't wake up to breakfast in bed is also reassuring. They clean up in the bathroom, each taking separate turns. Then they both get in bed, naked, and fall asleep.   
  
In the morning, Daishou slips out before Terushima wakes up. He catches a cab home where he prepares his nest for his heat. Three days of mindlessly fucking himself with a silicone dildo pass and Daishou returns to his classes, his night with Terushima now a distant yet fond memory to look over whenever he zones out in class.   
  
Often, Daishou entertains the thought of disregarding his personal rule of only having sex with the same person once. Terushima would make a great fuck buddy. But every time the thought enters his mind, Daishou stamps it out. There's more alphas out there, some way hotter than Terushima. Though, Daishou is disappointed that he didn't get to take full advantage of the alpha's tongue ring. Such a pity.   
  
Daishou is on his way to class when he spots a familiar hairstyle amongst the swarm of students walking in the courtyard. Somehow, Terushima spots Daishou in the large crowd as well, their gazes meeting. Smiling Terushima nods his head in acknowledgment, his brown eyes bright and promising.   
  
On second thought, who gives a shit about any of his rules? Daishou knows better than anyone that rules were meant to be broken.

 


End file.
